2014.04.03 - Tin is In
When checking that evening's tweet's Tin Can stumbles upon one tweet in particular by @SteelersFan4Lyfe, "Help! Someone just stole my purse off 14th! Anyone? #CallingTheTinCan #SeriouslyFML" Sure, there have been trivial requests ever since that hashtag spread, but every other thing The Tin Can is aware off is already being handled by other capes, and so the Tin Can is here, a crime is a crime, and the Tin Can fights crime. So the heroic emblem of recycling power, the Tin Can, arrives off 14th ten seconds after the tweet was made. ... nothing. "Identify opportunities for ambush, analyze alerting account." The digitized voice, as usual, is not recognizably human. Inflection patterns and changes in pitch remain recognizable by the voice altering tool the Tin Can employs, the most noticable source of humanity in that voice. The helmet slowly turns as the operator follows clues shown in her HUD, whether any of those clues mean anything useful seemingly requires further analysis. "Just a few seconds off, excellent timing though." Just behind Tin Can, stands the woman Emma Frost with a hand on her hip and a sly smirk. She is dressed in a blue knee length and snug-fitting dress. Emma was waving off a woman in a Steelers jersey, "Remember, wear a purse that drapes /across/ the chest. Harder to grab and better for your back! At least with a purse /that/ heavy." She turned her attention back to the girl in power armor, "Tin Can I presume? Still enough time to change to 'Iron Woman'. Or Tin Woman. Seriously we're going to have to work on code names." "Is it generally your first order of business to criticize other people's choice of codenames?" The Tin Can's digitized voice sounds a tad upset about that, and surface foughts are easily found out. |"Who does this woman think she is... oh."| "It's not, of course, that it isn't open to critique, Miss Frost." |"Be polite,"| the person inside the machine thinks to herself. |"She's rich and powerful, actions show she followed the tweet. Definitely interested in me. Almost certainly an opportunity or a threat, possibly both, potentially either. Data in capabilities lacking, but response time and treatment is excellent, assume threat is severe unless proven otherwise."| The entire chain of thought is lightning fast, "Is there any particular reason you responded to that call?" "Oh sometimes. Or the outfit. It really just depends on what catches my attention." There is a small smile at the corners of her lips, as gestures towards an alleyway and walks down so she might feel comfortable with a bit of privacy (or to stop another mugging, who knows?). Emma reached into her own small purse and checked in her handheld mirror, "Happened to be in the area. I had my own way of stopping the thief, making him rethink his life. And then I wanted to see the hero this woman thought of first. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tin Can." |"Alley has several means of trivial escape. If it's an ambush, it's likely escape can be arranged, depending on the presence of accomplices."| The Tin Can goes into a rapid fire tactical analysis, resulting quite quickly in the conclusion of |"Miss Frost has shown a history of intelligence, likely could have arranged far more subtle ambushes with fewer warning means of escape. Ambush seems unlikely, but let's stay on guard."| "It's a pleasure to meet you too." The Tin Can replies, heading into the alley, but definitely making an effort to maintain aware of all her surrounds. "I've only been active for a relative brief amount of time, it's good to know people are starting to become aware of my efforts to help." Though internally, the thought process is going beyond that. |"Unless she stumbled upon the tweet by accident, something about it must have drawn her attention. She could be watching for reports of crime and requests of aid, she could be an acquaintance of the vic, or she could've been watching the hashtags. Other possibilities seem unlikely. Last and first seem most likely"| Emma pulled out her phone, and made a few quick movements. Then she touches a finger to her bottom lip as she reads, "Yes, quite a few tweets with that hashtag. Some rude, but many thanking you for your deeds and cries for help. It's an interesting approach, I like it." She of course was openly reading her mind, but showed no need of responding to any of her thoughts thus far. Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against one of the brick walls in the alleyway, "You aren't afraid to connect with the people. And obviously not afraid of technology, and thinking 'out of the box'. So, I assume you are quite young underneath that armor. Am I correct?" |"Assuming she hasn't reached this analysis prior, that's a fairly rapid analysis of disparate facts. No more than expected based upon public data of prior accomplishments."| The Tin Can keeps analysing the situation herself, while admitting. "Thank you, and yes." No embellishments there. |"She doesn't seem like the type to ask questions like that without some purpose. My age is relevant to her."| The Tin Can concludes. |"Possibly related to the Academy of Tomorrow, she is the Headmistress."| The girl inside keeps up her logic, and decides to just gamble on her rapid-fire thoughts being correct, "I don't have the money to pay a private school's tuition fees, ma'am." Which is probably why that armor is made out of scrap parts. |"She's probably assuming I'm intelligent, but she must be overestimating me if she thinks I'm worth a scholarship."| Teenage self-doubt at work. Emma lets out a soft laugh as she makes her own tweet @Emma_Frost (verified) "Just ran into the Tin Can! Glad to have some real heroes in the city. #CallingTheTinCan" She placed her phone aside and gave Tin Can her full attention, "Straight to the point, I like that in a woman. You wouldn't have to worry about tuition, impress me enough and a full scholarship is yours. But you know about the school. In it you can maintain a secret identity, get a full education even up to doctorate levels if you so wished. And additional we have...training in regards to a woman of your skills. Interested?" |"She is overestimating me, I'll probably fail, but I'm going to try anyway. If I don't get that scholarship, nothing is lost, if I do..."| Hope overcomes self-doubt, "I am." The Tin Can's following thoughts are a mixture of self-doubt, hope and anxiety, entirely logical responses for a teenager who really wants some good education, nothing extraordinary beyond the speed at which she tries to push away self-doubt and anxiety in exchange for hope. It ends with |"Try to talk about the Tin Can's specs"| "While I'm not entirely comfortable sharing everything about the Tin Can Armor at this stage, I am willing to share a couple things. I'm sure you've noticed the voice modulator's effects. The helmet has an autonomous but not self-aware data collection system which for example told me your name and your role, it also tracks Twitter and other forms of social media for events of interest, including the hashtag." "The code name was chosen with a specific intent behind it, because my suit is made of scrap, it looks less sturdy and threating than it is, and the code name was chosen to reinforce that, to lure people into underestimating me." Then, to demonstrate, she instructs her suit, "Disable interwoven forcefield for 0.1 seconds, enable Arc Taser." The suit becomes slightly duller for exactly 0.1 second, and the Tin Can's hands start crackling with electricity. "The Arc Taser has been designed to analyse its effect on targets to ensure the voltage never reaches lethal degrees without sacrificing the ability to knockout superhumanly resilient adversaries." Emma looked down to look at her nails, "I know a thing or two about being underestimated, as you well know then it could be one of your better assets." She looked over the armor, and gave one nod, "Very interesting. And Tony Stark /is/ one of the teachers at my school and helped build it. I'd quite imagine you could learn a lot from him. And no one would be asking you to share any information you wouldn't be willing to part with." She thought for a moment and brushed her hair over her shoulder, "I'd like to see a show of what you can do. Something quick. I'd like to get an idea of what you can do. If you are quite alright with that." The idea of having Tony Stark as her teacher may just have resulted in the mental equivalent of a fangirl squee. It takes herself a moment to collect herself enough to voice a reply that doesn't involve throwing caution to the wind, but she manages anyway. "I am, as long this show doesn't involve engaging in acts I'm not comfortable with. Were you thinking of anything in particular?" The Tin Can asks, glancing at Emma's nails, |"She looked at those nails when mentioning being underestimated. Let's keep that in mind for now."| Emma quirks a brow and lets out a soft laugh, "Darling, what you must think of my reputation if that is your concern. A simple show of your abilities. I can follow you if need be." To her last thought, there was a very small twitch at the side of her lips that turn into a smirk. Excellent observation skills. |"What to do, what to do"| The Tin Can eventually goes with jumping up high into the sky, the arc taser flashing out to knock out a crow in midair, "Disable Arc Taser." The electricty cuts and she catches the crow before landing on top of a skyscraper. She then jumps back to the ground, landing smoothly, and gently places the crow on top of a cardboard box, it's breathing. She then twirls around and a rubber baton automatically extends from her arm and hits a different cardboard box, one which was two feet away from her hand. "I hope this works?" Emma watched wide eyed, and then gently placed a finger to the side of her temple after she finished her stunt. She needed a good class of ethics. Thankfully that was a class Emma taught. "Yes, indeed. I think that puts everything in perspective. Come, we'll draw up all of the necessary paperwork at the school. Unless you'd like to give me a ride?" Category:Log